Len
Len is a Ventaran who has the ability to transform into Kamen Rider Wing Knight. Allies *Kamen Riders - Teamates and Friends **Kit Taylor/Kamen Rider Dragon Knight - Teamate and Friend **Kase/Kamen Rider Siren - Teamate and Girlfriend *The Alliance **JP - Friend **Brian O'Connor **Roman Pearce **Tej **Oliver Queen/Green Arrow **John Diggle/Spartan **Felicity Smoak **Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog **Dinah Drake/Black Canary **Curtis Holt/Mr. Terrific **Barry Allen/The Flash **Iris West **Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost **Cisco Ramon/Vibe **Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man **Nora West-Allen/XS **Sherloque Wells **Kara Danvers/Supergirl **Alex Danvers **James Olsen/Guardian **J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter **Sara Lance/White Canary **Ray Palmer/Atom **Zari Tomaz **Mick Rory/Heat Wave **Nate Heywood/Steel **Clary Fairchild **Isabelle Lightwood **Jace Herondale **Alec Lightwood **Magnus Bane **Simon Lewis **Luke Garroway **Maia Roberts **Matt Murdock/Daredevil **Jessica Jones **Luke Cage **Danny Rand/Iron Fist **Emma Swan **David Nolan **Mary Margaret Blanchard **Regina Mills **Zelena **Henry Mills **Jacinda **Lucy **Killian Jones **Adam Davenport **Bree Davenport **Chase Davenport **Leo "Francis" Dooley **Donald Davenport **Scott McCall **Stiles Stilinski **Liam Dunbar **Malia Tate **Lydia Martin **Alex Wilder **Chase Stein **Karolina Dean **Nico Minoru **Gert Yorkes **Molly Hernandez **Black Bolt **Medusa **Gorgon **Karnak **Triton **Crystal **Cleo Sertori **Rikki Chadwick **Emma Gilbert **Zane Bennett **Lewis McCartney **Tyrone Johnson/Cloak - Temporary Enemy (while under Feliciano's control) and Teamate **Tandy Bowen/Dagger - Temporary Enemy (while under Feliciano's control) and Teamate **Phil Coulson **Melinda May **Leo Fitz **Jemma Simmons **Daisy Johnson/Quake **Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie **Tony Stark/Iron Man **Steve Rogers/Captain America **Thor **Bruce Banner/Hulk **Clint Barton/Hawkeye **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch **Vision **Sam Wilson/Falcon **James Rhodes/War Machine **Peter Parker/Spider-Man **Scott Lang/Ant-Man **Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier **Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange **T'Challa/Black Panther **Floyd Lawton/Deadshot **Harley Quinn **Digger Harkness/Captain Boomerang **Chato Santana/El Diablo **Waylon Jones/Killer Croc **Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana **Rick Flag **Jason Scott/Red Ranger **Kimberly Hart/Pink Ranger **Billy Cranston/Blue Ranger **Zack Taylor/Black Ranger **Trini Kwan/Yellow Ranger **Sam Winchester **Dean Winchester **Castiel **Dick Grayson/Robin **Dawn Granger/Dove **Lino *The Next Step Dance Studio **Michelle **Emily **Eldon **Thalia **Giselle **James **Riley **West **Sloane **LaTroy **Amanda **Noah **Cierra **Henry **Amy **Richelle **Stephanie **Piper **Skylar **Cassie *Frank Castle/The Punisher *Felicia - Former Enemy *Peter - Former Enemy *Dominic Toretto - Former Teamate *Letty Ortiz - Former Teamate *Luke Hobbs - Former Teamate *Ramsey - Former Teamate *Harrison Wells - Former Teamate *Joe West - Former Teamate *Wally West/Kid Flash - Former Teamate *Mon-El - Former Teamate *Winn Schott - Former Teamate *Maggie Sawyer - Former Teamate *Amaya Jiwe/Vixen - Former Teamate *Jefferson "Jax" Jackson/Firestorm - Former Teamate *Martin Stein/Firestorm - Former Teamate *Leo Snart/Citizen Cold - Former Teamate *Peter Quill/Star-Lord - Former Teamate *Gamora - Former Teamate *Drax the Destroyer - Former Teamate *Rocket Racoon - Former Teamate *Groot - Former Teamate *Mantis - Former Teamate *Eddie Brock **Venom Enemies *Feliciano's Team **Ruben **Feliciano *Xaviax Status *Alive. Portrayed by *Matt Mullins. Appearences #''JP Ultimate Alliance.'' #''JP Ultimate Alliance 2.'' #''JP Ultimate Alliance 3.'' Spin-Offs #''JP Ultimate Alliance: 2nd Division.'' '' '' Category:Ventarans Category:Males Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Dragon Knight Characters Category:JP Ultimate Alliance 1 Characters Category:JP Ultimate Alliance 2 Characters Category:JP Ultimate Alliance 3 Characters Category:JP Ultimate Alliance: 2nd Division Characters Category:Heroes